Maybe, Possibly, Definitely
by scoob2222
Summary: Post Penelope Derek teaches Penelope that she doesn't have to fear men after her date from Hell.


Prompt: Derek teaches Penelope that she doesn't have to fear men after her date from Hell.

The week had started out so well. She'd had a boyfriend, a brand new and gorgeous dress, and plans to go to the annual FBI charity function in style.

Then it all went wrong.

First, the tailor had accidentally spilled ink on her dress.

Then her boyfriend broke up with her.

Finally, she was left scrambling through her small, tiny, pathetic black book trying to find a replacement date and coming up completely empty.

By the time, Friday rolled around the party was twenty fours away and she was still dressless and dateless. The best week ever had absolutely turned into the worst week ever.

Sitting in her office, she tried desperately to control the tears that wanted to escape. She could not sob at, she could not, and she could not.

"Hi goddess," she almost groaned as she heard his voice behind her. She could not cry in front of him. She stretched a smile across her face and turned her chair toward him.

"Hi there gorgeous, what brings you to my inner sanctum?"

"Just a little confirmation, wanted to make sure you knew I'd be picking you up at seven tomorrow."

"I'm sorry? Picking me up for what?"

"The charity dance, now that Kevin's out of the picture I get to be your lucky escort."

"But…"

"I know its last minute, but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"My dress…"

"I picked it up last night and dropped it off at your place this morning. It will be waiting when you get home. Also, I made you an appointment at the local salon, hair, nails, whatever you want, it's all being taken care of."

"Derek," she knew her eyes were wide with panic, but he stopped her words with a soft kiss.

"Tomorrow at 7, goddess."

She wasn't going to cry anymore, but she just might be having a panic attack.

&&&&&&

"Oh my god, Garcia, this dress is amazing," JJ, said as she circled around her, "It looks perfect on you. Morgan is going to flip."

"No, he's not going to flip because this isn't a real date."

"What are you talking about? The man bought you a dress, and got you an appointment at one of the most expensive salons in 50 miles. This is definitely a date."

"It is not. He's rescuing me from being pathetic and dumped. This is strictly a friend helping a friend."

JJ shook her head, "You're the most stubborn person ever." She turned, and looked at the name of the store on the dress box. She might not be Penelope Garcia, but she was sure she could handle some price-tag research.

&&&&&&

JJ had decided to get her nails and hair done as well and had a huge smile on her face when she came to pick Garcia up the next morning.

"What are you so happy about?"

JJ shrugged, "It's a wonderful day, and I get to be pampered."

Garcia smiled, "That is exciting. We should get going."

"Okay, oh by the way, I looked up the store Derek bought the dress at."

"Why did you do that?"

"Wanted to see the price. Of course I won't tell you what it cost because that would be tacky, but…"

"But…" Garcia asked, glaring at her friend.

"But," JJ continued, smiling as if she has a secret, "There is no way a man, any man, buys a dress like that for a date with a friend."

Penelope stopped where she was on the sidewalk and turned toward JJ, "Stop it, JJ."

"What?"

"Stop getting me excited for a date that isn't real. Just…can we just go get our nails done?" She got in the car and slammed the door after she said it, effectively ending the conversation.

And reminding herself again that it was not a date.

&&&&&&

When Derek knocked on her door at 7:30, exactly on time as a man should be, Penelope took one more look in the mirror, forced a deep breath and reminded herself that she was not going on a date with Derek Morgan.

Then she opened the door and promptly forgot how to breathe.

Derek was in a tuxedo that fit him to perfection, he leaned against the door as he held out a bouquet of red roses.

The flower of love.

Penelope suddenly couldn't breathe.

This was a date.

She was about to go on a date with Derek Morgan.

As long as she didn't pass out first.

&&&&&&

She'd managed to get through dinner and half a night of conversation without embarrassing herself or getting any drool on Derek.

Then he's stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, mama, time to dance."

"Oh, I don't….I don't dance, sweetness."

"You do today," he said, taking her hand and gently pulling her to the floor, "I had them play something just for us."

She looked at him strangely, wondering how the fluffy pop song that was playing was for them. Then the song ended and the Sunday's "Wild Horses," began playing.

"Derek, I…"

"Love this song, I know. Now, shush and dance with me."

One hand held hers, the other pressing against her back. She laid her head against his shoulder and felt her heart rate increase with happiness.

Definitely a date.

&&&&&&

She babbled almost the entire way home, up to the point that she opens her apartment door.

Well, tries to open it, the key doesn't seem to be cooperating.

So she does more babbling.

"It was really sweet for you to take me tonight and…and the dress and the song, it was all, very sweet and…" her words trailed off as Derek's hands settled on her shoulders. He moved closer, his body pressing against her back, and then she felt his breath on her neck a moment before his lips were there, right between her shoulder blades. He kissed her there, his teeth nipping at the spot before his tongue soothed the sting, his lips pressing against the spot once more before he pulled away.

Her legs wobbled, her knees locking to hold her up as she took a deep breathe.

Best date ever.


End file.
